Don't Deserve This
by jessegdixon
Summary: When the world goes to hell and the dead start to walk eleven year old Riley Dawson is left in the care of the good ole Dixon boys when they find her trapped in a closet by her walker turned mother. It was a mercy act that they took her with them, she was innocent and pure... and most of all she didn't deserve this. Falls in line with Walking Dead:Survival Instinct and the TV show
1. Chapter 1

_**OK SO THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC ABOUT DARYL (IMAGINE THAT)… THIS ONE IS ABOUT DARYL TAKING CARE OF A LITTLE GIRL HIM AND MERLE FOUND IN THE VERY BEGINNING… THIS STORY FALLS IN LINE WITH THE NEW SURVIVAL INSTINCT GAME AND THE SHOW… IT STARTS OFF SEASON 1 THE DAY BEFORE GLENN'S GROUP GOES INTO ATLANTA, THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS AND OTHER THINGS ALONG THE WAY, I WANTED MERLE TO BE INVOLVED A LOT IN THIS STORY CAUSE I FEEL LIKE HE DESERVES IT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED THIS LAST EPISODE :'( HIM AND DARYL ABSOLUTELY RIPPED MY HEART OUT SO YEA THIS IS A PARTIAL TRIBUTE TO MERLE, YOU RULE DIXON! ALRIGHT I'LL LET YOU GUYS READ, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**LOVE**_

_**J**_

**SEASON 1 PRE-EPISODE 2: Guts**

**CHAPTER 1: New Responsibilities**

-Fear makes us feel our humanity.

~Benjamin Disraeli

"Ri! Get yer ass over here!" Daryl's voice rang out calling from across camp to Riley. She quickly brushed away her drawing in the dirt as he called her name again. "Come'n!" She said wiping dirt off her ragged pants and running from behind the Winnebago to where the redneck's voice was coming from. Her small feet dusted up the dirt as she ran through the camp past the fire pit where Lori and Carol sat with Carl and Sophia about to start teaching them. "Riley… time for studies." Lori called out to her as she ran. "Yes ma'am… I'll be back." Riley said not stopping. "Riley!" Lori called out one more time in authority. "Just one minute!" Riley shouted behind her as she continued to run to where Daryl's voice came from.

"Excuse me!" Riley said as she almost collided into T-dog. "Slow down lil girl!" T-dog yelled out to her as she continued to run. "Sorry T!" She yelled back to him as he shook his head. She rounded the corner of a tent, fast as a deer running from a hunter, before finding someone in front of her. She ran into them hard not being able to stop in time and knocking her to the ground. "Damn! Watch where you're going!" Daryl stood over her as she held the elbow she landed on. "You ok?" Daryl asked as he helped her off the ground. "It stings!" She hissed at her dirty and now red elbow. "Le'me see." Daryl ordered holding out a gentle hand to examine the small elbow. After a while of examining it he scoffed. "Suck it up, you're fine."

"It hurts!" She exclaimed looking at her bloody and scraped up elbow. "Don't be such a pussy… you'll live. Now you wanted to learn to hunt right?" Daryl asked knowing it would get her mind distracted from the elbow, which was all she needed. Her face lit up immediately in excitement as she nodded. "Come over e'r." Daryl nodded to a stump and chair. She followed him eager as he sat in the chair and stuck a hunting knife in the short tree stump. "Sit." He said pointing to the ground in front of the stump. "Now to start off you have to learn the basics."

Riley watched in horror as he reached behind him and pulled out a dead squirrel laying it on its back across the stump. He smirked as he saw the disgusted look spread across the small girl's face. "Eww…. thought you said you were gonna teach me how to hunt!" She protested annoyed. "I am, there's no point in knowing how to hunt if you can't clean your kill." Daryl retorted as she crossed her arms. "Can't you just clean em for me?!" She pouted looking at the redneck. "You wanna learn or not?" Daryl asked her and she rolled her eyes before nodding her head yes. "Than watch…"

Taking the knife out of the stump, Daryl waved the tool in front of her. "You see this?" Daryl asks her, before she returned with a nod showing that she did indeed see the knife. "You hold it like this." Daryl voiced out holding the knife in a certain way with his right hand. "Here you show me." He said holding out the knife to her, so she could reflect what he just taught her. Riley's small delicate hand brushed his as it grasped around the knife's rubber handle, removing it from his hand. "Like this?" Her small voice asked meekly as she held the knife with her right hand in the same fashion he had moments before. "Good, just a little tighter or it'll slip while you're cutt'n." He told her, clasping her hand so it would enclose around the handle tighter.

"Is this good?" Riley asked curious to know whether she was doing it right. "Yea… now here le'me see it." Daryl ordered holding out a calloused hand to retrieve the knife. Once again their hands brushed as she held it back out to him. "Now when you first make a kill you slice its throat to drain the blood. See here?" He pointed to the neck of the squirrel with his knife, revealing a clean cut to the vermin's throat. "Gross." Riley exclaimed in disgust drawing her face back after seeing the cut. "You ain't seen noth'n yet lil lady. We ain't even begun." He sneered. "Great." She huffed blowing a few strands of long chocolate hair from her small face.

"Now when you cut its stomach open—"Daryl begun before being interrupted by a shocked Riley. "We're cutting its stomach open?!" Riley asked horrified. "What did you think we were doing? Becoming friends with it?" He laughed. "Now watch… when you go to cut it you cut away from you and hold its tail so it doesn't move on ya, like this." Daryl than with one hard stab started to cut its stomach. Riley's face scrunched up in pure disgust. Sitting the knife down Daryl spread out the stomach wide, showing its contents. "Oh yuck!" Riley's hand flew over her mouth in pure instinct.

"Come on… you're gonna remove the guts." Daryl informed Riley turning the squirrel to face her. "What?! No! That's gross!" She protested without hesitation shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Hell come on now you big pussy! You eat this all the time and love it! Don't be such a girl!" Daryl teased her making her angry. "But I am a girl!" She pointed out to the redneck that was annoying her. "Fine than… guess you don't need to hunt. Maybe you should go play with some dolls or someth'n instead of waste'n my time." He bit harshly at her.

"Fine I'll do it." She said taking a deep breath as she stared at the squirrel. She didn't know what to do, even if she had wanted to in the first place. Daryl grew restless while watching her stare aimlessly at it. "Come on I ain't got all day. Squirrel's not gonna gut itself." She gave him an annoyed look before taking a deep breath. "So I- I just reach in and pull stuff out?" Riley asked needing guidance from the experienced hunter. She received a nod followed by an answer. "Yep just reach in the bastard and grab someth'n… I'll tell you whether we're keep'n it or not."

Sighing and taking a deep breath, Riley's tiny hands finally reached in between the layers of skin and fur to its insides. Daryl watched in amusement as her face shriveled up feeling into the squirrel with her dainty unlabored hands. Daryl than watched in surprise as her shriveled face turned into a smile. "It's squishy!" She laughed pulling out the small entrails of the squirrel and holding it out to Daryl. "Do we keep this?" She said smiling not bothered any more by the dead squirrel like she had been before.

All of a sudden they heard the sound of Lori clearing her throat. They both looked up, Riley still holding the entrails in her hands, smiled at the brunette woman standing over them. "Mrs. Grimes look!" Riley got up quickly to show the woman the squirrel guts. The disgusted judging look from the woman's face told Daryl everything. Lori like most people in the group didn't like the idea of the two Dixon brothers having guardianship over the impressionable little girl, but that's how it was going to stay as far as Daryl was concerned.

Lori shot him daggers obviously angry he would let a little girl gut a squirrel. "Ri, throw that crap away we don't need it. No meat there." He ordered the girl so that she would leave the woman alone. "Okay." Riley said and quickly went to the stump and dumped the warm entrails next to it causing Lori to almost gag. "What'd you need?" Daryl asked with hostility towards the pamper chef hostess standing in front of them.

"Was gonna see if Riley here was gonna join us for studies today." Lori looked towards the little girl with an annoyed authoritive glare. Riley put her head down to avoid the woman's look. Riley tried to get out of studies every way she could even hiding in a tree once, she despised them. One thing about the world ending that benefited her was no school, but the women of this group insisted on making them do it anyways.

"Go on then. Studies are more important…" Daryl ordered Riley. "Wish someone woulda told me that when I was your age." Daryl's comment got a brief smile from Lori, but her smile went away as soon as she looked at Riley's dirty and now bloody hands. "Come on let's get those hands clean before we do any studying." Leading Riley by a hand to her shoulder, Lori only looked back to glare at Daryl as her and the little girl walked to the RV. "Bye Daryl." Riley waved a small and bloody hand cheerfully at the redneck making him smile.

"So how's yer lil orphan Annie?" The sound of his big brother's scratchy white trash voice came from behind him washing away his smile. Daryl looked up to see Merle sneering his same toothy ignorant grin. "Jackass." Daryl whispered under his breath turning back to the squirrel to finish the cleaning job Riley started. "Oh come on Darylena! I'm just play'n with ya! No hard feel'ns." Merle teased his brother slapping him on the back. Daryl only shrugged his brother off to plunge his hand into the squirrel entrails taking his anger from Merle out on it.

"Still don't see why ya don't just let the group take care of the lil bastard… more room in the tent and that's what they want anyhow right?!" Merle's comment does nothing, but makes Daryl angrier by the minute. "Ain't happening." Daryl quickly protested. "It is if we plan on robbing this camp blind after I get back. Not take'n that lil shit with us, she's stay'n… so you can just get over it, baby brother." Merle's laugh irritated Daryl as he continued to gut the squirrel in anger. Robbing the camp wasn't something he wanted to do, along with leaving Riley behind, but where ever Merle went he followed. That's how it was and that's the way it always would be.

.o.o.

"Dale, could you help Riley wash her hands off so I can head back to help Carol with the lessons?" Lori asked the old man as she stepped into the RV with Riley at tow. "Sure thing." The old man smiled. "And Dale? Make sure she gets to studies." Lori eyed Riley with the same mother hen look. Dale nodded with assurance and winked at Riley causing the little girl to smile as Lori left the Winnebago.

"Let's see the damage." Dale knew the routine. Riley was constantly sent to the RV to be washed over one thing or another. She was the mischievous child of the group always getting into something. Riley also knowing the routine held her hands out to the old man showing him the squirrel blood covering them. "Yikes! What happened? Are you hurt?" Dale had cleaned the small child's hands plenty of times, but had never had to clean them of blood. Riley only laughed. "No… Daryl let me clean a squirrel!" Riley said excitedly.

With a sigh of relief Dale smiled. "Ahh… I see. Okay, climb up." Dale continued the routine as he pointed to the counter and she climbed up it. Riley watched as he went to the back of the RV to fetch a rag. He returned with a small white rag and ran it under the sink to get it wet. He than rang it out and looked at Riley. "Give me your hands dear." Riley followed the old man's orders and laid her hands in his as he rang some water over them than began scrubbing, the white rag quickly turning red from the blood.

"Daryl's gonna teach me to hunt." She said simply and excited. Dale began to smile at her comment as he washed away the grime from her small fragile hands with care. "Really? Is he now?" Dale asked her smiling. "Yep… said so himself." The little girl was obviously excited on the topic. "Although he wanted me to gut a squirrel first… He said "You can't hunt if you can't clean the kill."' She said mocking Daryl in her best impression of him making Dale laugh. Dale continued to wash her hands, but soon ran out of blood and dirt to wash so went ahead and decided to wash the girl's arms also.

The rag moved up Riley's arm scrubbing away the dirt that managed to find the little girl, but stopped at her elbow once Dale saw the scraped up mess. "What happened?!" Dale asked concerned about the injury. "Oh I kinda fell while I was runn'n." Riley confessed. "But don't worry about it. Daryl said I was fine… I was just being a pussy." Riley said with no thought on what had just came out of her mouth. The language from the little girl's mouth shocked Dale as he examined her elbow. "Hey watch the language little girl." Dale said with a stern smile. "Oops sorry!" Riley said covering her mouth with a giggle. "Is that a bad word?" She asked the old man and he laughed. "Yes it is… don't repeat stuff from Daryl and Merle, alright?"

Riley returned his order with a nod as he dipped the rag in more water. "Well even if you're ok, we still need to clean this up and put a band aid over it." Dale said as he headed to the back of the RV to retrieve something. "Why?" Riley asked in her naturally curious kid like manner. Dale came back to the counter and sat a bottle of alcohol down on it. "Because if not it could get infected." Dale informed her while opening the bottle. A look of horror spread across her face at the sound of the words 'infected'. "Like a walker?!" Riley asked terrified. Dale realizing that he had scared the little girl, rests a hand on hers. "No not like a walker, but it hurts and you don't want that." His statement calmed her.

"Now this is gonna sting." Dale informed her while pouring alcohol into the rag. "Oh no." Riley pouted. "How bad?" She asked in fear. "Not bad it'll be over before you know it." Dale reassured her with his humble smile before reaching out and grabbing her elbow. "Get ready." Dale warned her as he drew her elbow closer to the rag. Riley quickly looked away, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain.

She began to hiss at the stinging as the cold rag sat on her elbow sending tiny shocks of pain through the bend in her arm. "Oww! Ow!" Her small voice yelled out as Dale rubbed the wound cleaning it of any dirt fragments. "Shh-shh now." Dale said whispering to soothe her than slowly pulling the rag away from the now clean scrape. Dale than proceeded to blow on it making some of the sting go away before he patched it up with one large band aid.

"There ya go good as new!" Dale patted her on the back making her smile. "It's over?" Riley asked in excitement. "Yes, now why don't you head to studies?" Dale replied to her as she jumped down and headed for the door, but was stopped by Dale's voice once agin. "And don't you think about going anywhere, but studies I'll be watching you." His statement received a pout from Riley's face. She knew she wasn't getting out of it today. At least she was gonna be able to hang out with Sophia and Eliza, the only other girl's in camp.

.o.o.

"Mrs. Grimes are we almost done yet? I'm starving!" Riley pouted as she finished a fraction with the help of Sophia that was a natural at math and she was older making her more experienced with the topic. Riley besides Louis who was seven, was the youngest person in camp. Whenever she needed help she could ask anyone, one of the benefits of being the youngest. She sighed they had been studying for an hour and a half and her belly had started to growl like a walker. "Only a few more problems… and what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Grimes? You can call me Lori sweetheart." Lori said from across the table at Riley who was wedged in between Eliza and Sophia, all three of them sharing a math book they'd found on the road. "Daryl said not to… to call you Mrs. Grimes cause it shows good manners." Riley said in a bitter way. "I listen to Daryl."

"Teach Daryl some good manners." Lori scoffed under her breath whispering to Carol beside her, causing the short haired woman to smile. Riley moved onto the next problem sighing and bored. "Mommy I'm hungry!" Sophia pouted to Carol getting bored with the math too. "I tell you what guys…" Lori said giving up. "Do one more problem with no complaints and I'll let Glenn give you guys something that he found on his last trip to the city." The children's faces lit up at Lori's words in excitement. Glenn always brought back the best stuff and Riley knew it. She had to get this problem done fast and by the looks on the other kids faces they knew it too.

The fraction was difficult, but Riley got through it fast, the first to get done. "Done!" Riley said excited. "Le'me see." A voice came from behind them and Riley recognized it immediately as her favorite person's, Daryl Dixon. Lori shocked that he would want to see it, looked at him with a look of 'What would you know?' Daryl only sneered at the woman as Riley handed him the paper anxiously.

"It's wrong." Daryl barely even looked at the paper before handing it back to the little girl. "But it's what Mrs. Grimes taught me to do." Riley said in a pout to the redneck. "Well she taught ya wrong." He replied quickly causing Lori to glare at him. Taking the paper away from Riley Lori looked it over shaking her head. "No this is right." Lori said annoyed at Daryl. "No it ain't." Daryl retorted. "Bet ya a pretty penny." Daryl sneered crossing his arms. "Well than I wanna see that penny, Daryl. Cause Riley got it right." Lori handed back to Riley the paper with annoyance and triumph.

"Nope. It's wrong, look..." Daryl continued his fight taking Riley's pencil and erasing part of the problem than pointing with it. "You carry the decimal over here… not there." Lori took the paper back as Riley fixed the problem to what Daryl told her. She stared at the paper in disbelief. "I'll be damned." Lori said shocked to the paper. "Mom, swear." Carl scolded his mother. "I'm sorry hun…" She directed at Carl than looked back at Daryl. "This is right Daryl. Guess my math's a bit rusty." Lori was in shock that Daryl had corrected her. Lori looked at him apologetically, she had underestimated him. "Guess so." Daryl told her before Riley jumped up startling them all. "So can we go get our rewards from Glenn now?!"

Defeated Lori threw her hands up giving them the go. "Yay!" Riley yelled out and sprang from the table before the rest of the kids had any time to react. She made her mad dash through camp to find her Asian friend. "Yo! Ri slow down!" Daryl scolded her, but she ignored him she wanted to see what Glenn had, her curiosity was killing her. Dust flew by her as she eyed Glenn standing by the RV talking to Dale. She ran only looking towards Glenn when she hit something hard, more like someone.

Liquid spilled all over the redneck before her as he started cursing. "GOD DAMNIT!" Merle yelled at Riley's tiny figure frightening her. "You spilled my beer you lil shit!" Merle said angrily wiping his shirt. "I'm really s-s-sorry Mer-Merle." Riley's lips quivered as her voice came out in a scared hoarse whisper. Merle's commotion had caused the whole group to stop what they were doing and look at the scene. "YOU SEE THIS?!" Merle asked kneeling over to get in her face and wavy his now empty beer at her. No answer came from Riley as she backed up in fear. "I asked a question! You see this?!" Merle repeated and she quickly nodded her head.

"This was one of the last beers left on good mother earth! And you! You lil girl… YOU JUST SPILLED IT ALL DOWN MY SHIRT!" Merle screamed at her throwing the beer bottle with a shatter of glass making her flinch and start to cry. "Oh now you're gonna cry?" Merle said in a boohoo voice as tears fell down her dirty face. "MERLE! BACK THE HELL OFF!" Daryl shouted at his brother as he marched to the scene. "You see what this lil shit did?!" Merle stood screaming and the whole group watched doing nothing as the little girl sobbed.

"Ri get over here." Daryl called out in a calming voice to the little girl and she quickly ran to him as Merle continued to ramble and curse. Daryl got down on his knees for her, as she met his arms' warm embrace, crying into his bare shoulder. Daryl ran a hand through the little girl's long locks as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist in a sobbing death grip. "Shh-shh." Daryl whispered into the Riley's ear as she laid her head upon his shoulder. "Ah look at this ain't it sweet!" Merle shouted out sarcastically. "Who's gonna get me another beer! Hmm Anybody? Show of hands?" Merle called out to the group as they all stood around. "YOU BES' SHUT THE HELL UP!" Daryl yelled out to his older asshole brother.

"OR WHAT? You gonna come stomp my ass baby brother?!" Merle quickly retorted as Daryl continued to try and soothe the crying lil girl in his arms. "Hey Merle, man why don't you just relax a bit? Okay?" Shane walked up with his hands on his hips annoyed at Merle. Any other day Shane would be Daryl's pain in the ass, but today he was his savior. "Screw you man! I'm gonna go get another beer!" Merle said walking away his temper tantrum dieing out, Daryl could tell he was working on getting drunk and was already half way there. Riley continued to sob as the women approached where Daryl knelt down with the girl.

"Daryl…here we can take her." Lori tried approaching, but Daryl felt the little girl's grasp tighten around his waist not wanting to leave him. Daryl than felt the soft hand of Lori lay on his shoulder insisting on taking Riley. "No." Daryl protested quickly shrugging her off. "I got her." Daryl insisted hoisting the crying little girl up to a carrying position before standing up and cradling her small body in his arms. His shirt was soaked by Riley's sad tears. She was the type of little girl that had a good life, good parents, and family before the world went to shit. She wasn't used to being screamed at and certainly not to Merle's degree of it.

"Daryl." Lori said looking at him wanting to help the situation. "I said I got her. Damn just leave us be!" Daryl tightened his hold on Riley. "I got ya Ri." Daryl whispered to her running another hand through her hair and carrying her away. "Shh-shh." Daryl soothed the little girl's sobs as he walked with her in his arms. She had her face buried in his shirt, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Their tent finally came into view and he walked hurriedly towards it so he could get her to calm down.

Daryl ducked into the tent carefully cradling Riley so he wouldn't drop her as he made his way. Once they were in the tent Daryl pulled Riley away from him and made her stand in front of him as tears came down her face. "Hey now… you okay?" Daryl said as he brushed hair out of her face and wiped away a few small tears. Riley's head quickly nodded yes, but her face proved otherwise. "I'm sorry." Her small voice quivered out. Daryl than pulled her back into a hug. "Hey… you don't have to be sorry. You ain't done noth'n." Daryl said with bitterness in his voice. He was angry at his older brother.

"Why does Merle hate me? I don't mean to be stupid—"Riley's voice cried. Daryl quickly pulled her out to look at him again. "Hey! You ain't stupid I don't want to hear that shit come out of yer mouth ever again...ya hear?" Daryl looked at the little girl. She had the look Daryl hated. It was the look of abuse he knew it all to well. Riley was already showing signs of a damaged person thanks to Merle. It was true Merle had despised the little girl from the moment they had found her, Daryl didn't know why though. Merle was just that way. Once he decided his opinion about you it didn't ever change. Daryl was a grown man now and Merle still treated him like he was some dumb kid left in his care.

Riley had been a bundle of light and joy since they had met, but as time had gone by and Merle's put downs on her grew, the little girl's light was going out. She wasn't doing as much kid stuff like she used to and hadn't even been spending time with the kids of the group anymore. She was growing hard, becoming a Dixon instead of keeping her Dawson title. Daryl didn't want that, maybe it was a good thing him and Merle were leaving, maybe she'd be raised right by the women of the group and not end up like him, cold.

Daryl was at a loss now, he didn't really know what to tell the girl or what to do, and he sucked at these things. "Merle's an asshole Ri… don't let him get to ya." Daryl reassured her looking into her cold baby blue eyes as she began to giggle. "You said a bad word." She laughed making him smile as he rubbed the top of her head. "That's my girl, here…" He said with a grin picking up a bear from her area in the tent. "Why don't ya take Mr. –uhh-Uhmm, whoever he is and lay down." The little girl quickly took the dirty stuffed animal from his hands with a look of anger. "His name is tiger." She reminded him. "But he's a bear." Daryl said in confusion at the name. "My daddy thought it would be funny if we named him that." Riley said grimly at the thought of her dad.

"Daryl when do you think we can find my daddy and Sean?" Riley asked in innocence and false hopes. When Daryl had first found her she was cornered into a closet by her mother who had turned, but her father and older brother had went on a fishing trip in Newnan when the whole thing started. Not wanting to crush the little girl's spirits and tell her that they were most likely dead, Daryl had promised her the hopes that they would try and find them. It had been a while since she had asked about it so Daryl was thrown off guard by the question. "I don't know Ri, soon I hope." Daryl answered to hold her off on the idea. He knew sooner or later though someone was going to have to tell her the truth.

"Here lay down." Daryl ordered her as he unzipped her blue sleeping bag. Reluctantly Riley crawled inside it tucking Tiger under her arm. "Daryl?" Riley looked up at him. "Do you think my daddy and Sean are looking for me?" Riley asked sincerely. Daryl didn't hesitate on his answer. "Everyday Ri… We'll find em don't you worry." He said. "Get some rest before dinner… kay?" Riley nodded to the redneck before he stood up to go to the tent door. Suddenly he was stopped as a young Asian face popped its head through the door. "Hey, uhmm I heard someone was looking for a reward." Glenn said nervously as Daryl eyed him.

Riley's face lit up she had forgotten about Glenn and her prize. "One candy bar for a Miss Riley Dawson." Glenn said pulling out a somewhat melted Hershey's bar. Daryl snatched it from Glenn's grasp before handing it over to Riley. "What do ya say?" Daryl asked towards Riley as he gave it to her. The little girl than looked at Glenn with a huge grin as she unwrapped the chocolate. "Thank you!" She said excitedly before taking a large bite making Glenn and Daryl both smile.

"No problem… enjoy." Glenn said waving before backing out of the tent and leaving. Daryl followed his lead, but was stopped when Riley's full mouth muffled out. "Daryl wait!" He turned to the little girl with chocolate already splattering her face. "What chocolate fiend?" Daryl asked playfully. "Here." She said holding out her hand and dropping a piece of chocolate into his. "Ri… nah I don't need it." Daryl said holding it back out to her, but she shook her head no and batted his hand away. "You eat it… it's a gift. It's rude to give back gifts." She ordered him in her ever so innocent and child like way. Daryl let a smile spread across his face before putting the sweet and savory chocolate in his mouth.

.o.o.

"Ouch!" Riley shouted as her hair was busy being pulled and brushed. "That hurt!" Riley told the young blonde sitting behind her with a brush. "Oh come on I barely touched your head!" Amy defended herself as the little girl crossed her arms. It was late afternoon and the group was busy getting ready for the famous meal of squirrel around the fire. Riley had came out of the tent after taking a small nap to calm her nerves after Merle's tantrum. "I don't care it still hurt!" Riley protested. She hated getting her hair brushed, she was tender headed and had a lot of hair. "Don't be such a baby." Amy told her and Riley knitted her eyebrows. "You sound like Daryl." Riley pouted. "Oh don't say that… Daryl's the last person I wanna sound like." Amy joked smiling at Riley causing the girl to smile back.

"Amy? What day is it?" Riley asked curiously. "I don't know… Friday I think." Amy answered her puzzled as to why she was asking. "No I mean like the date… what is the actual date?" Riley asked as Amy began to braid the girl's long hair. "I don't know, why don't you ask Andrea there…" Amy winked at her older sister who sat near them listening to their conversation. "She keeps a calendar." Amy said smiling and Riley's face lit up. "You do? Really?" Riley asked towards the older blonde.

Andrea laughed with a nod. "Yep and I don't know how accurate it is but by my count I'd say it's the 14th of August." Andrea told her smiling. "Really?! My birthday is in three days! I'll be twelve! That means I'll be as old as Carl and Sophia now!" Riley announced excited and happy making the women smile. "Oh wow that's cool Riley… me too!" Amy said excited as she finished the small girl's hair. tying the end of the long braid off. "We have the same birthdays?!" Riley asked excited and turning to face Amy. "Yep, cool huh?" Amy smiled and talked to the little girl in a child like manner. Andrea only smiled grimly. Birthdays were a happy topic, something to look forward to, but with the world how it was now she didn't know what kind of birthday they would be able to hold for the two aging girls.

"You think we could celebrate and still have presents and stuff?!" Riley asked the two older women excited. "I don't know Riley." Andrea spoke up serious. "We'll see." Andrea said sorrowfully with a small smile. Amy's smile went away knowing the truth. They probably wouldn't be able to do much for their birthdays and the two women grew solemn knowing the little girl would be disappointed when the day came. Their thoughts were quickly interrupted though by the sound of Jacqui's voice as she approached them.

"You girls ready for some dinner?" Jacqui said in her sweet manner smiling at Riley as she drew near them. "Yes I'm starving!" Riley said enthusiastic as she got up. "Come on Amy!" Riley said excitedly as she pulled on the young woman's arm. They all smiled at Riley's enthusiasm towards the meal even if it wasn't the best. Amy followed Riley's lead as they made their way towards the RV where a table with food was laid out.

"Slow down Riley!" Amy called to her as the little girl dragged her to the food. Riley was used to running through camp and Amy just wasn't matching her speed. "Come on Amy!" Riley shouted once again, but was interrupted as she was scooped off the ground all of a sudden. "What have I told you about running?!" Daryl's voice said playfully as he held the little girl upside down. "Huh what've I told ya?!" Daryl said as he started tickling her. Riley burst out in laughs and screams. Amy couldn't help, but smile even if she didn't like the redneck, he was good with her. "Daryl! Put me down!" Riley screamed out in short burst of laughs.

"What do you say?!" Daryl laughed as he tickled her. "No!" Riley refused to admit what he wanted her to say. "Say it!" Daryl ordered playfully as the tickling and laughs grew. Everyone stood around laughing as they gathered their plates. "Daryl is my favorite redneck!" Riley screamed in between laughs. "I'm sorry! I couldn't hear you!" Daryl shouted back laughing. "Daryl put me down!" Riley laughed as she hung helplessly upside down. "Not until I hear you!" Daryl said continuing to tickle her. "Daryl's my favorite REDNECK!" Her voice traveled through camp in shrills and hysterics.

Daryl finally gave in and turned her upright before putting her down in huffs of laughter. "Now go get you some food… and slow down." Daryl said rubbing her head and smiling. She stuck her tongue out at him before heading off to the table where Amy helped her dip a plate. Daryl smiled as he watched her laugh and joke with Amy as the two gathered their plates. His smile vanished though as he watched Merle walk into the woods with his rifle and a pack of beer.

"Jackass." Daryl huffed under his breath towards Merle. All of a sudden Riley's small voice broke his attention as she called out to him. "Daryl! Come get some food! It looks really good!" She said happily from where she stood with Amy next to the RV. "Yes ma'am!" Daryl said in a salute. He gave in and walked to the RV to fix his plate of Squirrel, beans, and stale chips.

.o.o.

Daryl scooped a fork full of beans while listening to Riley tell the group about the time she saw a snake in the woods while mushroom hunting with her father. "It was huge!" She shouted over the fire to the whole group in excitement. They all laughed at her innocent enthusiasm as she told her story. "Daddy freaked out though when I brought it back to him… He snatched it out of my hands and slung it! Screaming 'Copperhead!' Whatever that means… I think he was off his rocker." Riley finished her story. They all burst out laughing including Daryl who almost spit his mouthful of beans out. Leave it to small and innocent Riley to pick up a deadly Copperhead snake and find it interesting. If it wasn't for Daryl watching her every move she'd probably own a walker on a leash.

Riley sat next to Daryl on a log in confusion on why her story was so funny. "What's so funny?" Riley asked innocently looking around which caused more laughter. "No more picking up snakes alright?" Daryl said patting her on the back laughing. Riley rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the groups laughing as she stuck some squirrel meat in her mouth. After the laughter died out the group broke into each of their own conversations from their spots around the large fire.

It had just fallen into night time and Daryl watched all the group members in front of him in the light of the fire. Lori, Shane, and Carl sat together laughing at Lori who was just trying squirrel meat for the first time. Amy sat laying her head on her older sister's shoulder as the two of them listened to Dale telling them something wise most likely. Jim sat talking to Glenn about cars. The Morales family all huddled together laughing with their children. Lastly T-dog and Jacqui sat laughing and talking about god knows what.

Than Daryl's eyes shifted past their fire to another small one just off camp where the Peletier's sat in silence as Ed drunk a beer and smoked a cigarette. It made him sick how pathetic the family looked. Ed the overbearing asshole and Carol and Sophia the two innocent victims backed into a corner. Daryl didn't have time to worry about them though as he eyed the woods where Merle was still missing. All that played through his mind was Merle drunk and stumbling through the woods being the target of any lucky walker out there.

"You worried?" Riley's soft and innocent voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at the little girl puzzled. "About your brother, I mean." She stated looking solemn. He shook his head in denial. "Nah… the idiot's fine." Daryl said in confidence to her. "I saw him head into the woods, walkers are in the woods." She said worried. No matter how much the little girl didn't like Merle, she hated the thought of losing someone else even more. Daryl thought on her comment before shaking his head once again. "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle… I ain't worried. Eat up…" He told her to get her off the topic. "Gotta be head'n to bed soon."

Riley sighed taking in some beans she hated having to go to bed so early all the time. Since they had no way of knowing really what time it was Shane had set a strict curfew that come night time everyone was to head to their tents. As on cue Shane stood up to speak to the group. "Alright y'all, you know the drill once you're done head on to your tents. Glenn you got watch tonight." Shane ordered the young Asian receiving a nod. Shane than turned to Daryl. "Dixon you seen your brother?" Shane asked noticing his absence.

"Probably went off somewhere getting shit faced… he'll be back." Daryl said. Merle going off in the woods wasn't out of the ordinary, he'd come back drunk or high eventually. Lori covered Carl's ears at Daryl's statement and glared at him for cursing in front of her son. "Whether he is back or not, can't have him hung-over for the trip to Atlanta tomorrow, if you could—"Shane started but was cut off by Daryl. "I'll find him." Daryl bit at Shane. Daryl knew they didn't really care about Merle's whereabouts they just needed manpower in the city and that's it. "Ri hurry up so we can get ya to bed." Daryl said to the little girl.

Riley huffed not really liking being rushed through her meal. "We can get her ready for bed while you go out, if you want." Amy offered nervously. She didn't usually speak up to Daryl or really spoke to him at all, this was new. Really any of them speaking to him was new. "You sure?" Daryl asked Amy not sure he should leave the young woman with the burden. "Yea it'll be fun." Amy said smiling more towards Riley than Daryl. "Alright than… see ya later lil bit." Daryl rubbed Riley's head playfully before standing up and thrusting his Horton scout over his shoulder.

He walked away from the fire but stopped when he heard Riley call out. "Daryl!" He turned back to her. "Yea?" He looked at her pair of baby blue eyes staring at him over the fire's light. "Stay safe." She said sincerely and caring towards him. "You too." He nodded towards her before trekking off into the woods.

.o.o.

Daryl stalked through the Georgia woods silently and quickly tracking Merle's stumbling footprints left on the forest floor. He had been one of the easiest things to track in a long while. His steps were easy to see with a flashlight, Daryl would find him in no time. Daryl just hoped he wouldn't be too drunk by the time he found him. Daryl than heard the rustling of leaves and quickly turned to have one of his arrows meet a squirrel's eye. Daryl marched to where he had pinned the squirrel to a tree. He stopped though upon hearing the crunch of a can beneath his foot. He looked down to see a newly emptied Budweiser can. Merle was close.

He yanked the squirrel from the tree and slit its throat before sticking it in his belt. "Merle!" Daryl shouted through the woods. If Merle was close enough he would hear him. Daryl stood in silence to see if he would be able to hear his most likely drunk and high brother, but no luck. He continued following tracks and every few feet he'd find a new beer can until finally they ended. He all of a sudden heard grunts and growls. "Shit!" He said to himself before making a mad dash towards where he was hearing a struggle.

He came to a clearing and saw his brother and a walker, but it wasn't what he expected. Merle was toying with it and laughing. The walker was the remnants of what used to be a small woman. Daryl watched as Merle jumped behind it tapping it on the shoulder and laughing. "Sweetheart over hear!" Merle got the walker's attention, but as it turned to try and get him he quickly jumped behind it once again. "Merle what the hell!" Daryl shouted towards his brother. Merle looked over laughing as he continued to toy with the woman walker.

"Come on Darylena! Have some fun!" Merle shouted playfully. Daryl watched his obviously drunk brother in disgust, before sending an arrow to the toy walker's skull. "What the hell was that for?!" Merle slurred through playful laughs. Daryl only ignored him as he marched up and pulled his arrow out of the walker's skull, wiping the blood on his tattered pants. "Stick in the mud is what you are baby brother!" Merle teased Daryl.

"Asshole!" Daryl said under his breath loud enough for Merle to hear. "Come on now, have some balls…" Merle said to his little brother. They than heard more snarls as another walker approached. Daryl raised his crossbow defensively. "It's ok to have some fun every now and than." Merle laughed as he took his knife and plunged it into the new walker's chin. Daryl rolled his eyes as the walker fell and Merle shouted in triumph.

"You ever seen em' this close to camp?" Daryl asked never before seeing walker's come even close to camp. "Hell if I know…" Merle slurred and threw his hands up. "It ain't our problem anyways, tomorrow we'll be gone and these city slickers can deal with em'." Merle said as he kicked one of the downed walkers. "Come on…" Daryl rolled his eyes. "Gotta get yer ass back to camp." Daryl gestured, grabbing his older brother's arm.

Merle shoved him away. "I am fine right here!" Merle slurred before stumbling and falling to the ground in a heap of laughs. "Come on lets get you back." Daryl said as he grabbed his drunken brother's arm and hoisted it over his shoulder. Merle's breath almost killed him as he helped his brother stumble through the woods back towards camp.

.o.o.

"Daryl is that you?!" Glenn's voice rang out frantically from on top of the RV as Daryl lugged Merle out of the woods and into camp. "Yea hold your panties!" Daryl shouted out to him. Daryl neared the RV close enough where Glenn could get a good look at the two Dixon brothers. "Shit! Is he drunk?!" Glenn asked Daryl nodding towards Merle who leaned on him. "As a skunk lil man… Everyone in bed?" Daryl said as he looked up at the young Asian barely visible in the moonlight. Glenn sighed upon hearing that Merle was drunk, that meant they'd have to deal with his hang over tomorrow which was almost worse. "Yea Amy got Riley situated awhile back… she's probably asleep by now." Glenn informed him.

Glenn was wrong though and Daryl knew it. Riley couldn't go to sleep unless Daryl was present. She was probably sitting up in the tent waiting for him to return as they spoke. "Alright… Guess I'll get this asshole in bed." Daryl called out to Glenn before walking Merle to his truck. If he was right and Riley was indeed awake she didn't need to see shit faced Merle trying to stumble into a sleeping bag. Merle was just going to have to sleep in his truck tonight. Daryl carefully opened the ford's door and propped his brother against the seat. Merle began to laugh for no reason as Daryl untied his older brother's boots. Daryl slowly slipped off the mud soaked boots and stuck them in the floor board of the old pick up.

"Come on Merle, why don't ya lay down." Daryl said coaxing his brother to go into the truck. Merle all of a sudden put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. "I ain't- I ain't like that…. I ain't like him… I ain't- ain't nothing like him. Nothing like him!" Merle slurred sincerely to his younger brother. Daryl knew exactly what his brother was talking about, well more like who he was talking about. He was talking about their good for nothing dad. Merle as hard as he pushed to not be like their father was only pushing more towards being like him. Daryl sighed grimly and patted his brother's shoulder. "I know Merle… I know." Merle satisfied with Daryl's answer stumbled his way into the truck repeatedly whispering 'I ain't like him, I ain't nothing like him'. Daryl slowly and grimly closed the truck door after Merle climbed in all the way.

Daryl sighed as he walked through camp towards his tent where Riley was waiting for him. Merle was like your drunken uncle at a Christmas party. Daryl was embarrassed to be related to him, to even be in contact with him, but at the same time Merle was blood. As much as Daryl hated to admit it he loved and depended on his older brother. If he had hated Merle he would've just left him on the rooftop of that police station in Fontana, but he didn't. Merle was all he had left and he'd die protecting him.

Daryl continued his walk scuffing the dirt as his crossbow bounced off his back with each step. Along with taking care of his older brother Daryl had now taken on the responsibility of taking care of an eleven year old girl which he had to get back to. He didn't know why he was so focused on taking care of her, but he was and it was too late to go back. The tough part was he would have to decide what he was going to do when it was time for Merle and him to pack their shit and go. What was he going to tell her? Would he tell her anything at all or just leave? Questions raced through his mind as he neared their small green tent.

Daryl slowly pulled back the door to the tent. His eyes immediately fell upon the small body of Riley Dawson laying in her blue sleeping bag her arm around her bear, Tiger. She had her eyes closed, but Daryl saw right through her act. "Ri… I know you ain't asleep, you can hold the theatrics." Daryl whispered setting down his crossbow at the edge of the tent. "I couldn't sleep." Riley's voice echoed through the tent to from her spot in the sleeping bag, her big blue eyes now open and looking up at him. "Well you can now." Daryl whispered back, as he sat down next to her and started to pull off his boots. Her soft blue eyes stared up at him. "Did you find Merle?" Riley asked concerned about the redneck. "Yep." Daryl answered her with a nod.

"Is he ok?" Riley asked her eyes showing worry. It puzzled Daryl. The little girl's eyes showed that she cared. She cared about his older brother for some odd reason. No matter how much Merle was cruel to Riley she had always been compassionate and kind to him. As a matter of fact, Daryl couldn't remember a time when Riley had ever been rude or mean to someone. Yes, she didn't follow rules and was always looking to break them, but she was never out of line. Riley put Merle to shame. She cared about him and others and all he could do was be harsh to the little girl.

"Yea he's just fine… you get some rest okay." Daryl said pulling the edge of the sleeping bag over her small frame. "Are you sure?" She asked once again the worry in her voice spilling out. Truth is she didn't want anyone getting hurt, especially the Dixon brothers. They had been the only constant and non changing things in her life since the apocalypse had started. She didn't want to lose either of them even Merle. "Yea… now get some sleep." Daryl issued her as he rubbed her head and pulled himself into his own sleeping bag next to hers. "Night, Daryl." Riley whispered.

Daryl disappeared in thoughts as it came across his mind, this was the last night he was going to hear that simple two word phrase from her. It was simple, but effective _'Night, Daryl'_. He didn't know what would happen to her after Merle and him left, but the not knowing was killing him. Daryl hoped that the group of idiots would be able to take care of her, keep her alive, but he wasn't sure. He watched as her tiny eyelids closed over her blue eyes before whispering "Night, Riley."

.o.o.

TO BE CONTINUED:

_**NEXT CHAPTER THE TRIP TO ATLANTA**_

_**~O~**_

_**I hope you all liked it, because it is really fun writing this. I kind of spaced writing my other fanfics because of this one. My view on Daryl has changed a bit since these last few episodes of Walking Dead, in a good way I might add, so with this story I feel like I am being more true to his character now so that's probably why I like this story so much. And for those of you who like the romantic fanfics where Daryl finally gets a woman… I promise this story will eventually have that, but I like focusing on little sweet and innocent Riley and the Dixon Brothers so it will take awhile. Have faith please and review so I know how I'm doing.**_

_**RIP Merle Dixon**_

_**From**_

_**Season 1 Episode 2~ Guts**_

_**November 7, 2010**_

_**To**_

_**Season 3 Episode 15~ This Sorrowful Life**_

_**March 24, 2013**_

_**-**__You went from handcuffed on the roof… to saving the group._

_Thanks, Big Brother_

_**We'll miss you big brother Merle! Especially me I cried my eyes out… Sorry for all the times I called you an idiot and an arrogant asshole, I didn't really mean it! I just want my racist redneck back :'(**_

_**LOVE, J**_


	2. Chapter 2: Delaying the Inevitable

_**OK GUYS CHAPTER 2! I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITS FOR ALL OF MY FANFICS BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED… LUCKILY HAD THIS ON MY FLASHDRIVE, BUT SADLY MY MURPHY'S LAW FANFIC WASN'T AND LOST MY NEW CHAPTER SO HAVE TO REWRITE THE WHOLE CHAPTER OVER AGAIN, IT'S TO SAY THE LEAST A LITTLE DISHEARTENING I'VE LOST THAT WRITING FOREVER, BUT FOR YOU FANS OUT THERE MY COMPUTER WAS FINALLY FIXED TODAY SO I AM POSTING THIS RIGHT AWAY! :p **_

_**SO ANYWHO THE SEAS. 3 FINALE WAS GOOD, BUT SLOW… I KNOW! I KNOW! PEOPLE ARE ALL MAD BECAUSE IT WAS SLOW AND ALL, BUT AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED THE WHOLE SEASON WAS FAST PACED SO A SLOW ENDING IS FINE BY ME, IT LEFT US WITH HOPE AND A GOOD TINGLING FEELING FOR ALL THE POSSIBILITIES FOR SEASON 4, AND HELL PEOPLE DARYL FUCK'N DIXON IS STILL ALIVE! (Seas. 4 shower scene please?) **_

_**WELL ANYWAYS I'LL LET YOU GUYS GET BACK TO THE STORY. REVIEW SOME MORE AND IF YOU REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER READ MY REPLIES TO YOUR COMMENTS DOWN BELOW IF NOT JUST SKIP TO THE STORY ALREADY AND STOP READING MY LONG BORING DRABBLE!**_

_**LOVE**_

_**J**_

**MY REPLIES TO YOU LOVELIES**

_**Dear Pok3monTrain3rBlu3,**_

_Thank you so much! Your review made me so happy! And yes Big brother Daryl is super cute. I love writing for it. The way he treats Riley I think is his way of making up for what he should've had, you know? He doesn't want her anything like him or his brother. At this point in the story I think Daryl is still riding out hope that maybe he can shield her from the world and she'll stay innocent and hopeful and continue to be good and do good, but he's soon gonna get a wake up call that it's just not going to happen. She gonna see stuff and do stuff that will change her and he's not going to like it, but hell there's only so much you can do. And yea Merle was a tough one to lose there will be a lot of flashbacks that will either include him or have his influence involved throughout the story since he wasn't in the show as much as some were. Like I said thank you so much and hope you enjoy chapter 2! __**LOVE J**_

_**Dear DesDesxoxo,**_

_Thank you for being like one of my very 1__st__ reviewers on this story, first off haha. Yea Riley is eleven going on twelve and yes she seems really immature, but I wanted her to be. Sophia and Carl are both 12-13 and in the beginning of the show they acted immature and I wanted to kind of reflect that. I wanted Riley to be this sheltered little girl completely vulnerable to this new world and to be solely dependant on Daryl and the group, but with that I want her to grow into her skin like Carl. This worlds gonna harden her up as the story goes on and I want to watch her build into a survivor. The change the characters go through on this show is really beautiful and unlike a lot of fanfics whose characters just stay the same and as soon as the story starts off their character launches into relationships, I don't want that. I want Riley to change with the story just like the characters on the show. The sweet little Riley you see now won't be the same Riley in say season 2 or 3. She'll change and I love it. And yes god love Merle! RIP Big brother… I missed his smart ass mouth in the finale felt like a piece was missing, there's definitely a hole in my walking dead heart now. __**LOVE J**_

_**Dear Random Guest, Monkey D. Zoe Braginski, iQueenOfTheZombies, & Lord-Cas,**_

_Thank you all so much for your short and sweet reviews! Wish I could take the time and individually thank you all, but a girl's only got so much time on her hands. I am glad you all love my story and Riley it's really encouraging along with all the follows and favorites. Sorry you guys had to wait didn't mean to scare you all. The story's gonna totally revolve Daryl and Riley and I can't wait to write more for you guys working on Ch. 3 and loving it hope you guys love Ch.2 like I did when I wrote it. I send my love and thanks! Continue to review love hearing your opinions. __**LOVE J**_

_OKAY MY LOVELY REVIWERS READ ON_

**SEASON 1 PRE-EPISODE 2: Guts**

**CHAPTER 2: Delaying the Inevitable**

-When you love someone you find a way to stay…

~_'Caught in the Storm' _Katherine McPhee

"DARYL GOD DAMNIT!" Daryl flinched as his father yelled and threw a beer bottle shattering it against the dirt. "What do you mean you fucking forgot it?!" His father was referring to Daryl's crossbow. They were relying on it for the hunting trip they were now on. The truth was Daryl didn't forget it, Merle and his buddies had taken it on a night of drunk hunting and Daryl hadn't seen it sense.

"I forgot it at the house plain and simple. Do you need me to spell it out for ya?!" Daryl retorted back at his drunk father. "BOY WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" His father quickly screamed back raising his hand. Daryl had chosen the wrong words as the back of his dad's hand hit him sharply in the mouth. Daryl felt the warm familiar taste of blood as his tongue felt the spot where his lip busted from the impact of his father's hand. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T PLANT YOU ON YOUR ASS FOR THAT MOUTH OF YOURS BOY! I DIDN'T RAISE NO SMART ASS!" Daryl's eyes filled with anger at his father's voice stinging his ears. "You didn't raise shit!" Daryl said under his breath just out of ear reach of his father.

"Dixon man! Just calm down alright? Me and Buck got our rifles that'll do! Alright?" Daryl's uncle Jess spoke up placing a hand on the piece of shit he called a father's chest, getting him to calm down. Jess was his father's half brother. Daryl's grandma had gotten around, the town whore. She had a one night stand with a Dixon and Daryl's father, Will Dixon, came around as a result of the affair. Jess' father had left her once he found out leaving her to raise Jess and Will alone. As for Daryl's grandfather he had darted when he heard she was pregnant. Will Dixon was a certified bastard and in Jess' eyes he was the reason Jess grew up without a father.

"I mean it boy! Another word from that shit mouth of yours and you'll have a trip to the ER before I'm through with ya!" His father called out to him over the top of Jess. "Daryl why don't you go and get the rifle ammo from the cabin?" Buck whispered to Daryl placing a hand on his shoulder. It was most likely to get Daryl out of range of his father, but he wasn't going to object. Daryl nodded before walking back up the trail towards Jess' weekend hunting cabin.

They had planned this hunting trip for weeks now and Daryl was regretting it. Merle was supposed to be here that was the plan, but he had dropped out last minute to have a weekend of drinking at Jake's bar with the sons. _'Damn you Merle.' _Daryl thought in his head as he marched up the path. Merle was never there when he needed him especially today when Daryl had taken the blame for his missing Horton scout.

He finally neared the cabin walking in between the woodpiles and old run down cars surrounding it. The place was a pig sty, but it was Daryl's pig sty. It was somewhere he could get away with Merle whenever they wanted. He walked into the cabin with a loud creak of the screen door. He stepped in the small musky cabin, the smell of cigarettes and beer flooding his nose when all of a sudden he heard the ringing of the phone. No one ever called the cabin. Daryl didn't even know that their old wall phone even worked anymore. Still he went to it and answered with a simple "Hello?"

"Little D is that you?! Thank the lord almighty!" Merle's voice came through the phone frantic. "Merle, that you?" Daryl asked curious to why he'd be calling. "The one and only! Now look man, I got myself in a tight situation here, I need yer help." Merle said hurriedly through the phone. "Damnit Merle! What did ya do this time?!" Daryl asked angrily into the phone. "Jake and those cock-suckers at the bar sold me out over a deal last week! Fontana's holding me… I need bail bro." Merle pleaded through the phone. "Shit Merle! What do you expect me to do?! I ain't got the money!" Daryl got angry at his brother, there was nothing he could do even if he wanted to. "Look man! I know you got money in from that job last week! I'll pay you back!" Merle pleaded. "Yea I've heard that before." Daryl scoffed back to his older brother.

"Come on! They got me locked up with some whack job with a bite on his arm… I can't take this much longer!" Merle complained into the phone pleadingly. "Fine…" Daryl gave in. "But you gotta wait till tomorrow the ole man'll kill me if I leave now, by the way… where in the hell's my crossbow?!" Daryl demanded the answer. "I'll tell ya when ya get here tomorrow, you ain't gonna be happy." Merle said quickly into the phone. "Damnit Merle where's my bow!" Daryl screamed into the phone before hearing a dead tone, Merle had hung up.

"Shit!" Daryl mouthed out before slamming the phone down on the receiver. He than went to the gun rack and pulled off two small boxes of rifle ammo as he heard the door to the cabin swing open. "Daryl! Come out here boy!" Buck's voice called from the front door of the cabin. "What is it old man!" Daryl asked harshly shoving the boxes of ammo into the pockets on his leather vest. "The radio! You gotta hear what they're saying!" Buck answered waving Daryl to hurry.

Daryl followed Buck out the door in a hurry towards his father's pick up where the radio was blaring out loud. "Citizens are strongly advised to avoid all contact with anyone who has or may have been affected." An emergency broadcast rang through their ears as they all surrounded the truck. "Do not try to communicate or reason with anyone displaying strange behaviors, such individuals display elevated hostility and aggression." The radio continued.

"What the hell?" Daryl said under his breath. "If attacked by affected individuals, immediately clean and disinfect any resulting bite or scratch wounds." The radio cautioned them. The men all looked at each other with no clue what the radio was talking about. "Military units have initiated vaccination, rescue, and—"The radio shut off as Daryl's father exited the cab. "Enough of that bullshit! They're all full of crap… let's get to hunt'n boys.

They all followed his lead each grabbing a rifle, a handgun, and their own knifes. "Daryl you go with Jess, I'll go with Buck… take each side of the creek see if we have any luck." His father commanded. "We picked that area clean last time." Daryl retorted back. "Hey what did I tell you?! No arguing you do what I tell ya you lil shit!" His father's voice raised. Daryl backed down off his pedestal angry. "Yes sir." He said bitterly before all four of them marched down the hunting trail towards the creek. They each split up into their own groups of two.

"That shit on the radio man, it's real. The dead coming back tearing apart the living they say it's reaching out past the cities now. That's what they were talking about before you got out here. This is some heavy shit. I tell ya tomorrow morning we need to head back get to one of those shelters." Jess said with fear in his voice as the two walked the edge of the creek. "Nah man, I gotta go get Merle. He called me back at the cabin said Fontana's got him locked up, needs me to come bail his ass out." Daryl said nonchalantly holding his rifle ready for any animal that crossed his path. "Shit again? What he do this time?" Jess asked sighing. "Hell if I know… it's always something." Daryl answered simply before his eyes fell upon a puddle of blood on the ground.

"Yo Jess, looky here." Daryl said as they both kneeled by the puddle. "You ever seen blood this black?" Jess said examining it. "Yea, but only if the kill is dead and I don't remember killing anything here." Daryl said sticking a finger in the blood looking at it. "Maybe something else got done in here." Jess offered up a theory, but Daryl shook his head. "Nah not enough blood to be a kill. Whatever this is, is still moving." Daryl said a little confused himself. "Thought you said this type of blood means its dead? How can it be moving?" Jess was puzzled as was Daryl. This was odd. "Don't know." Daryl sated plainly before following a trail of blood leading into the creek. "Look!" Daryl pointed to the trail going into the creek.

"Yo dad!" Daryl called out to his old man from across the creek. "Check out this blood on the creek bed!" Daryl pointed down to the creek and his father jumped down into the shallow water. "What the hell boy! This better be good!" His father said as he waded through the water to the blood. "What the hell?" His father muffled out as his eyes found the blood. "You ever seen blood this black?" Jess repeated to his father receiving a silent shake of his head from the man. "Jess I'm gonna scope out the area, you guys stay on the creek." Daryl said as he placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. Jess nodded. "Don't go too far, ya hear… If my guts right than this has something to do with the news." Jess told him as Daryl watched his father move up the creek.

"Bye dad." Daryl called out to his father not receiving an answer as his father pressed onward into the creek. Daryl with a sigh and no response continued deep into the woods. His footsteps treaded through the soft moss and bed of the forest as he pressed on looking for any clue to as where the blood had came from. He walked quietly before hearing a low groan, but not from himself. "What the hell?" Daryl whispered as he brought up his rifle to search where the groan had come from.

Daryl turned around a tree meeting a wide clearing where the sun peaked through the blanket of trees. His eyes immediately fell upon the shambled person standing in it. It was a woman, her back turned away from him. Her hair was long and frayed, her clothes were tattered and torn, and the smell coming off of her was the worst stench that had ever had passed through his nose. Daryl than saw the blood that splattered the shreds of clothing, something wasn't right.

"Ma'am you okay?" Daryl called out slowly lowering his rifle and walking to her. She had to be in some sort of trouble by the looks of her. The woman didn't respond to Daryl which made him worry even more. He quickly walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am?" He asked as he turned her to face him, a regrettable decision once he saw her face. He stumbled backwards in horror. The left side of her face was just a bloody mangled piece of flesh. Her left eye was completely gone, exposing the white bone of her eye socket. _'How is she still alive?!' _Was the question that played through Daryl's mind as she inched forward menacingly growling at him.

"MA'AM STAY BACK!" Daryl shouted at her raising his rifle, but she only seemed to grow in pace, moving faster and growling louder. "MA'AM!" Daryl yelled as his finger threatened the trigger, but he didn't react fast enough. She lunged knocking the rifle out of his grasp and sending them both to the ground. "MA'AM! STOP PLEASE!" Daryl shouted as he crawled his way through the grass. She growled lustfully as her bony hands clawed at his pant legs pulling him closer to her. He kicked at her as he struggled to crawl his way to the rifle lying inches away. "MA'AM STOP! JUST— MA'AM!" He yelled and struggled as she made her way up his legs.

He than remembered his knife in his belt and quickly grabbed it. She made her way to his upper body oddly enough trying to bite him, her nails clawing at his vest and red sleeveless flannel as he held her head away from him. He grunted and breathed heavily as he rolled over on top of her placing each knee on either side of the attacking woman. She grabbed at his vest as he raised his knife over his head and let out one swift and heavy grunt before plunging the knife into her skull over and over until he was sure she wouldn't get up.

Daryl pulled his knife out one last time and quickly scooted off her body breathing heavily. He crawled backwards in the grass away from the lifeless body that was once a woman. He sat there next to his rifle staring at the dead woman in awe and utter shock. "What I've I done?!" Daryl whispered hoarsely over and over to himself. He tried and tried to wrap his mind around what just happened, but he couldn't. He had gutted and skinned every woodland creature that existed in the fare state of Georgia, but this was different. This was a person, a woman. She was hurt and needed help, he was a monster.

His thoughts went away quickly though as he heard the sounds of rifle rounds going off and hair raising screams. "DIXON HELP!" Daryl grabbed his rifle quickly and raised himself from the forest floor. He gave one quick look back at the woman before sprinting towards the creek where the screams were coming from. His heart pounded as the screams grew louder. All that ran through his mind was that his father and uncle were somewhere out in the woods and there was something terribly wrong going on. He stopped once he came to the creek seeing Jess struggling with a savage looking man.

The man was in the same condition as the woman he had killed moments before. He was covered in blood and looked like he had been drug behind a car a few miles on a dirt road. Daryl than saw his face as the man tried to take a chunk out of Jess, he had the same blank foggy expression as the woman. "DARYL HELP!" Jess yelled waking Daryl from his stupor. Daryl acted quickly. He once again took out his knife before running over and plunging it in the back of the man's skull. Daryl watched as the man fell at their feet into a pool of black blood. Jess stood in disbelief. "Shit man! What did you do?!" Jess said in a low terrified voice.

"Saved yer ass! Where's the ole man?!" Daryl answered frantically. "He went down the creek with Buck… I heard screams right before this bastard attacked me, you think this is what the radio was talking about?!" Jess said with horror in his voice. "I don't know, but I got a hunch… Come on we gotta find em!" Daryl grabbed Jess's red vest pulling him along. They scaled down the creek bed quickly before hearing more shattering screams. "COME ON!" Daryl yelled at Jess to get him to move faster, the older man not being able to keep up with Daryl's quick pace.

They ran through the creek as fast as they could the water soaking Daryl's boots and socks. "DAD!" Daryl screamed to hopefully be returned with an answer, but no luck. They marched faster as more blood curdling screams pierced the air. "DAD!" He yelled as they climbed out of the creek and into the woods where they found a clearing. Their eyes filled with terror and fear as they saw what the clearing held.

Daryl and Jess watched as two people kneeled over something or more like someone tearing them apart like an all you can eat buffet. Blood splattered their faces as they ripped into who ever it was on the ground. "AH CHRIST! MAN!" Jess yelled drawing the two's attention. Jess quickly raised his hand gun planting a bullet in one of their heads. Daryl raised his rifle and shot the other. Immediately after the two had fallen Daryl and Jess ran to who had been feasting on. Daryl's eyes grew wide as he saw Buck laying there his entrails spilled open. Their long time friend laid there motionless his eyes wide open in stunned fear, he was dead.

"SHIT! NO BUCK!" Jess paced back and forth with tears brimming his eyes. Daryl's throat knotted up as he kneeled down and closed his friends eyes. "What do we do!" Daryl whispered. This was all happening to fast. This was serious and he knew it had to deal with the radio. These cannibals that killed his friend were sick… infected. "Christ! Brother!" Jess whispered before running away he had seen something. A shot rang through Daryl's ears before he heard Jess's voice. "WHAT IN THE HELL?! DIXON!" Jess yelled frantically. Daryl turned to see what Jess was yelling about. He watched as a man popped out of nowhere and bit Jess in the arm. Jess immediately shot him.

"Ah Dix… Nah No man!" Jess said leaning over someone, they looked to be another meal of these infected people. Daryl's ears than heard the familiar sound of his father's voice gurgling stopping him dead in his tracks. "Help me!" Daryl stood shaking and dropped his rifle upon hearing his father's voice. He was scared to go over there, but he had to. "Daryl you okay?!" Jess called out to him, but Daryl didn't hear him as his feet carried him quickly to the scene.

His eyes became wide and glassy as he saw his father lying on the ground in the same manner Buck had been. His insides were now outside and he was choking on his own blood lying on the forest floor. "Dad?" Daryl said hoarsely as his eyes welled up and a lump grew in his throat. "OH—Dad! NO!" His voice choked out as he kneeled down to his father. He fought back tears as he looked up at Jess. "We can—"Daryl's voice quivered. "We could—"He tried to find options in his head, but none were playing through. He took his father's hand covered in blood trying to find a way to help him. "Daryl!" Jess got his attention. "He's too busted up. Nothing we can do now… except…" Jess put his head down and Daryl sat waiting for his answer. "Except ease his suffering." Jess let out.

Daryl put his head down breathing heavily and fighting back tears. He knew that they were too far away from a hospital and even if they were close his father would never make it. Daryl stood up shaking his head, trying to get rid of the thought on what he had to do. He slowly took out his handgun, pulling back the clip. With a long sigh he aimed it down at his dad. Looking into his father's eyes, his hand began to tremble.

Daryl's eyes began to well up with tears again as Jess slowly reached out a hand taking the gun away. Daryl solemnly lowered his head and backed away. He turned towards the woods not wanting to see the sight anymore. He listened to his uncle whisper "Sorry brother" before a gun shot echoed through the trees causing birds to fly out ending the gurgling and dying sounds from his father. No tears made their way down Daryl's face, the only thing that went through his mind after the shot fired was 'I have to find Merle' the only man he could ever count on.

.o.o.

"Daryl wake up!" Riley shook Daryl's arm, abruptly waking him from his horrid dream. "What the hell?" Daryl croaked out rubbing his eyes tiredly. The morning sun stung his vision as it beamed through the tent. "Merle and the others are leaving soon… Mrs. Grimes said I should wake you." Riley replied staring at him with her bright blue eyes. He sat up pinching his forehead. It was that day already, the day him and Merle had scheduled to leave. Time had moved fast, it felt like just yesterday that he had arrived at the camp cradling a sleeping Riley with Merle at his side. He looked up at Riley and sighed knowing the inevitable truth. "Guess we should head out then." Daryl said slowly rising.

Daryl grabbed his boots reluctantly sliding them onto his feet and tying them. He let out another long and loud sigh from within his core as he grabbed his crossbow. Riley watched his actions closely sensing something was off. "Daryl is something wrong?" She asked worried. He ruffled her curly hair, from where she had fallen asleep with a braid in. "Nothing you need to be concerned about." He said grimly looking at her. "Come on let's get out there before they come and hunt us down." He let out a weak smile before climbing out of the tent Riley at tow.

"They're over there." Riley said pointing her small finger to where the group had huddled around a dark green SUV. "Thanks, lil bit." Daryl ruffled her hair once again as he eyed his brother sitting on the hood of the SUV away from the group who were busy hugging and saying good-byes. Daryl walked through camp to make it to his brother, Riley at his heels. About half way there Merle eyed Daryl as well, jumping down off the hood to meet his younger brother. "Hey little D!" Merle said as they approached. Riley stood behind Daryl nervously as Merle drew near. "Still think this is a dumbass idea." Daryl stated plainly to Merle. He than looked down as he felt Riley tug at his shirt hem. "Swear." She reprimanded him as her tiny blue eyes peered up his tall figure. "Woah little brother yer get yer mouth washed out with soap!" Merle teased nudging his brother's shoulder laughing at the girl's reprimand.

"Hey Ri, why don't you head over there?" Daryl nodded for the little girl to head over to the group. She followed his orders and ran over to join the rest of the group. "She sure is a firecracker ain't she!" Merle laughed as she left joining Glenn's side. "When ya leaving?" Daryl asked ignoring Merle's banter. "Once they stop boohooing and pull their britches up, we'll be out." Merle answered nodding towards the group who were still saying good-byes. "Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, T-dog, and Glenn?" Daryl questioned. "Don't seem right to me… They can't hold their own." Daryl said looking over at the small group as they gather their stuff to go. "Buys us time to round up some gear and make the bust on this camp, you better be ready by the time I get back." Merle retorted reminding Daryl again of the fact that they had to leave.

With a long sigh Daryl watched Riley joking with Glenn and saying her good-byes to the departing group. He huffed at the thought of leaving before putting his head down and scuffing his boots in the dirt. "I warned you about getting attached little brother, yer just making it harder on yerself." Merle stated harshly sensing his brother's solemn body language. Daryl began to chew on his thumb nail, a nervous habit of his, knowing Merle was right. "There's gotta be another way." Daryl spoke up grimly. Merle shook his head. "No it's final… we're doing this, you better grow some balls and fast lil brother." Merle said before his attention was drawn away upon something tugging at his dirty shirt hem. Merle looked down to see Riley's innocent and sweet face staring up at him. "What?" Merle spat at her and she curled up a finger to get him to kneel down to her level.

Daryl and Merle both stood in surprise wondering what the little girl could possibly want. As Merle leaned down to her she stood on her tip toes and planted a small kiss on the redneck's cheek. "Stay safe." Riley told him simply before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. This caught the whole group's attention as Merle kneeled with Riley hugging him. This was different. 'Stay safe' had always been her lines to Daryl never to anyone else, let alone Merle.

Merle didn't know what to do with the simple gesture, but Daryl watched as something in Merle's cold blue Dixon eyes changed. Merle let out a small sincere smile before laying a hand on the little girl's back and patting it softly. "You too sweetheart." Merle whispered Daryl's line back to her. Daryl stood in awe, this was the most affection he had ever seen come from his big brother and it was caused by an eleven year old girl. He looked around at the group and they had the same expressions on their faces he had, but they were softly smiling instead of the disapproving look they usually gave the two brothers.

Riley slowly pulled away and smiled at Merle before he rustled her hair. She walked away back to the group and they all proceeded back to their business. Daryl looked at Merle who still kneeled in the same position, but looked off towards Riley in a daze. Merle's whole demeanor had changed. "Not so easy now huh?" Daryl said under his breath to Merle causing his older brother to look up at him. "I'll see ya when ya get back… Stay safe." Daryl huffed as he walked off towards his tent. He entered the small hut in a pout. He honestly didn't want to leave the group… not yet. He knew how it was to be alone out there and well… it was just plain lonely.

Daryl watched the group from the opened flap in his tent. Andrea hugged Amy tightly before turning and planting a good-bye kiss on Riley's forehead and hugging her also. Riley than stood with her arm wrapped around Amy's waist as the small group piled into the SUV. Daryl watched his brother get into the driver's seat before looking out his window towards Daryl's tent trying to scope one last view of his little brother before he left, but his gaze didn't find him. He watched grimly as Riley waved bye to the car before Merle drove it out of the quarry. The SUV and group members disappeared in a cloud of dirt.

Daryl grew angry watching Riley run off with Carl to play tag, he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be a coward like his brother, Riley needed him she was too innocent and pure to survive in this world where all it did was screw up innocence. He had to be there to make sure that the world didn't screw her over why couldn't Merle see that. Daryl out of pure anger kicked his pack as hard as he could, making it spill its contents. "God damnit Merle!" Daryl huffed out, angry on what he was making him do. There had to be something he could do to change the situation, to hold it off, anything. He couldn't leave her she wasn't ready for this world on her own. "She don't deserve this!" Daryl huffed slamming his knife into the floor of the tent as hard as he could.

That's when he saw his sling shot lying in the pile of things that spilled from his pack. Merle had given it to him when he about was eleven or twelve. It's what he used to take down squirrels and cause mischief with, up until he was around fourteen when he decided on taking up the bow. Daryl had trained himself to hunt and use a bow, Merle had only taught him guns and a little on tracking. Daryl was a natural when it came to hunting and had surpassed Merle's craft in guns and tracking quickly. It made Merle angry knowing his little brother was a better woodsman than him, but he would never admit it over his foolish, arrogant pride.

Daryl picked up the slingshot looking at it with a soft smile remembering all the trouble it used to get him into when he was a kid. Laughs and screams from Riley erupted from outside as she played with the other kids, something she rarely did anymore. Daryl looked at the slingshot, an idea sparking up in his head immediately as he thought of Riley. He climbed out of the tent quickly tucking the slingshot in his pocket as he stumbled outside. "Hey Riley!" Daryl called out to her. She stopped abruptly and put her hands up to the other children calling a time out.

Riley ran over to Daryl quickly. "Yea?" She asked looking up to him to see what he wanted. Daryl kneeled down in front of her to meet the young girl's eye level. "I got something for ya. You said yer birthday's soon right?" Daryl said smiling as her eyes lit up. She nodded. "Yep two days, I'm gonna be twelve." She said enthusiastically. "Well than happy birthday lil bit." Daryl said as he pulled out the slingshot and laid it in her small hands. "Woah a slingshot! Really?!" She asked her face ecstatic not believing that he had actually trusted her to own one.

Daryl nodded smiling. "Yep… used to be mine when I was your age, Merle gave it to me." He said recalling back the memory in his mind. He felt like he was reliving it all over again as she stared at it and pretend aimed it, just as he had when Merle had first handed it to him. The slingshot seemed like a tradition now. It had been Merle's when he was a kid, than passed down to Daryl, and now to Riley. "You won't miss it?" Riley asked sincerely. He shook his head. "Nah, I got this now." Daryl smirked holding up his crossbow. He than turned back to her. "Now we're gonna set some rules… No shooting at people first off and no cars, this ain't a toy if you're gonna shoot it you make sure nobody's around… the first time I catch it being played with or aimed at something it ain't supposed to be, it's back to being mine." Daryl looked at her firmly. "You got it?"

"Yes sir." Riley saluted him with a sly smirk on her face causing him to smile. "What do ya say… wanna learn how to shoot the sucker?" Daryl said grinning as her smile grew and she nodded quickly. He slapped her on the shoulder before standing to his normal height. "Come on." He ordered and she followed eagerly. Daryl walked around their tent grabbing a few empty beer bottles Merle had left lying around before walking towards the path that led down to the quarry. "Where are we going?" She asked him looking up and grasping her new slingshot. "The quarry." He answered. "Nobody down there plus… bigger stones." Daryl said looking down at her with a smirk. She bounced in excitement at the thought of 'bigger stones'.

Daryl watched as she marched happily beside him. Her long brown hair bounced around her all the way down to her waist as she waltzed down the path. Her blue short sleeve shirt was covered in dirt and sweat. All that hair he knew she had to be burning up. "Girl you ever cut your hair?" Daryl asked playfully as they walked the long path. "Nope mama always loved my hair and never wanted it cut. She said it was too pretty to be chopped off." Riley said looking down at her feet sadly, thinking of her deceased mother, as she walked next to Daryl. Daryl didn't mean to make her upset and he had to change it quickly. "Well yer mama was right… it is too… 'too' pretty." Daryl said emphasizing the 'too' to make her feel special and it worked. He smiled as her grin met his and they continued the walk.

.o.o.

"You got it!" Daryl cheered as Riley broke the last bottle with a good smash from a rock. "Damn Ri… yer a natural!" Daryl said high-fiving her small hand. It was true she didn't miss once out of the five bottles he placed at the edge of the water. "You swear you've never done this before?" Daryl questioned playfully. "Cross my heart!" She said grinning widely as she moved her hand in a cross motion over her chest. "Well than guess we got a pro on our hands." Daryl smiled widely. His mind than went somewhere else as he though of leaving again and another idea popped into his head. "Ri you still wanna learn ta hunt right?" He asked as the plan formed in his head. She nodded eagerly. "Well than it's time you move on ta bigger game."

Daryl had decided if he left with Riley on a hunt before Merle returned, he'd get at least one more night with her and even be able to teach the girl a few new skills before he left. Sure Merle would be pissed at him, but he could handle the wrath of Merle any day. Hell if he left today on the hunt and screwed up Merle's plans, his brother might just forget about the whole damn thing and they could just stay with the group. Daryl knew it was only a pipe dream, but it was worth a shot. Now the only problem was to convince the rest of the group to let him take Riley on a hunt.

"Come on squirt." Daryl rubbed her head. "We gotta head back so we can get some hunting in." Daryl smiled looking down at her excited blue eyes. "Really?!" She couldn't believe he was going to let her go. He nodded before kneeling down with his back facing towards her. "Get on… long walk back and I need your legs working for the hunt." Daryl said as he patted his back issuing her to climb on it.

"What about you?" Riley asked concerned as she slowly climbed onto his back wrapping her arms around his sweat drenched neck, the sun was scorching them. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to hauling deer twice the size of you on my shoulders…. I'll be just fine." Daryl reassured her as he stood shifting her weight into a more comfortable position. Riley's small frame clung to his back as his arms hooked around her tiny legs and they journeyed back up to camp. It was a long shot, but Daryl was willing to take it.

.o.o.

"Daryl you don't get to make those calls." Shane said sternly towards Daryl who stood next to Riley ready with their hunting gear. "Yea well neither do you!" Daryl spat at him. Just as he predicted, the group stood around arguing with him on letting Riley go or not. "She is eleven years old, Daryl." Lori stated as if he didn't know already. "Hell I was younger than her when I first started." Daryl retorted throwing a hand in the air. Riley cowered next to him not liking the fact that she was the center of the argument. "That's before there were walkers in the woods." Shane said bitterly. "I ain't gonna let anything get her… hell we were out there by ourselves long before you guys came around." Daryl said as a response, he knew they were running out of ammo against him.

"Daryl I know since you found her you think you have this weird since of entitlement—"Lori spoke up but was interrupted quickly by Daryl as he neared her face. "And what? You do?! What? Because yer with officer douche-bag over here, you know what's best?!" Daryl spat at her pointing towards Shane. Fire and embarrassment lit up both Shane and Lori's eyes as the group stood around listening to their debate. "Ri here." Daryl said as he moved away from Lori and strapped his crossbow to the little girl's back. "You wanna hunt right?" Daryl asked as he kneeled in front of her. She hesitated as she met Lori's glare before meekly nodding yes. "Than we're goin to hunt." Daryl nodded.

Daryl turned around so she could climb his back once again. He stood as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs hooked in his arms, the same fashion as before. "Daryl hold up now… you know I can't let you go out there." Shane said firmly stepping in front of him. "What are you gonna do arrest me?" Daryl scoffed before walking past him lugging Riley on his back. Shane went to stop him again, but was held back by Lori who whispered to 'just let the idiot go' like Daryl couldn't hear her. The two annoyed Daryl to no end, always thinking they were the high king and queen of the group.

Riley could sense his tension. "I'm sorry Daryl." She whispered to him as they merged into the woods. "For what?" Daryl huffed as he shifted her weight. "That they got mad at you… over me." She said weakly laying her head on his bare shoulder. "Stop being sorry… yer not sorry… especially to me. Ya got it?" He said firmly looking over his shoulder at her as he continued to lug her through the woods on his back. He didn't need her worrying about him all the time. She nodded her head gently against his back as they made their way deeper into the woods.

.o.o.

Ka Chunk! Daryl's crossbow echoed through their ear's as his arrow found its target, a squirrel high up in a tree. "And that's how it's done!" Daryl said triumphantly lowering his crossbow. "When can I learn how to shoot a crossbow like you?" Riley pouted. They had been in the woods for hours now and the only thing they had done was walk, Daryl taking out an occasional squirrel. "When yer arms grow." Daryl stated plainly. "They're too short." Daryl walked to the base of the tree where the squirrel was pinned feet above them on a branch. Riley stayed back knitting her eyebrows at him. "Are not!" She pouted looking down at her arms. Daryl looked back at her smirking. "Oh really?" He huffed a laugh as she nodded stubbornly. "Fine than… come here."

Riley walked to him obediently. Daryl held out his bow towards her once she was close enough. She raised her eyebrows puzzled as to what he was doing. "Take it." Daryl said with a sneering grin. "What?" Riley asked her eyes wide as she looked at the crossbow held in front of her not believing his words. Daryl waved the crossbow. "You heard me… take it." Daryl smiled a sly grin as her small arms reached out for the bow. Once she had a good grip on the metal frame Daryl smiled before letting go. Immediately Riley's small and fragile arms dropped down under the weight of the Horton bow.

"It's heavy!" Riley voiced out as Daryl took the crossbow back laughing. "You can't carry it… you definitely can't wield it." Daryl laughed rubbing her head before looking up the tree where the squirrel laid on a high tree branch. He wouldn't be able to reach it where it was. "Shit!" Daryl mouthed out knowing he couldn't get the squirrel lodged with one of his arrows. "What?" Riley asked looking up to the spot in the tree where Daryl was staring off at. "Wasted of an arrow… Can't get it, it's too high." He answered her tossing a hand through his brown mop of hair. "Says you." Riley sneered and before Daryl could stop her she started to scale the tree. Daryl watched in shock as she climbed each branch quickly with ease. "Riley what in the hell?! Yer gonna get yerself killed!" He cupped his mouth while shouting up to her.

Riley smiled down at him as she started to climb the long lasting branch out to where the squirrel was. The branch creaked under her weight as she inched closer to the squirrel an arrow sticking from its side. "God damnit! Be careful!" Daryl shouted up to her nervously as he too heard the creaks in the branch. "I almost got it!" She shouted triumphantly back to him. The squirrel's distance ended as she scooted her body within arms reach of it. She grabbed the arrow with both hands giving it a good twist before pulling it out of the squirrel and branch. "Got it!" She cheered as she tucked the arrow in her small boot. Riley held the lifeless squirrel up by its matted tail before pulling her knife out from its spot in her belt. "You said to cut the neck right?!" She shouted down to Daryl. "Yea, but hurry up!" He impatiently called back to her, holding up his crossbow to watch the area of any critters or walkers.

Riley laid down the squirrel across the branch before taking her knife and swiftly cutting through the fur and flesh at its neck to let it drain out. Its blood dripped from the tree branch landing in droplets across Daryl's forehead. He backed up in disgust wiping his forehead. Seeing the blood reflect on his fingers he looked up. "Hey watch it short stuff!" He called up causing her to look down and see his forehead. "Sorry Daryl!" She laughed down to him as he rolled his eyes. He took out his red rag from his back pocket wiping the dirty squirrel blood away. "Just hurry up and get down already!" Daryl ordered. Upon hearing Daryl's orders Riley quickly stowed away the squirrel into her belt along with her hunting knife. The blood from the squirrel trickled down her pants as she climbed her way down to where Daryl stood waiting for her.

"Okay monkey hand over the squirrel… The women are going to kill us over yer pants." Daryl said as Riley climbed down the last branch looking at the now bloodstained jeans on the little girl. Daryl held out a hand as she turned and laid the dead squirrel in it. "Yer gonna have to take a dip in the quarry once we get back, yer filthy lil girl." Daryl smirked as he added the squirrel to his long line already hanging off his shoulder. "So when do I get to really hunt?" She pouted crossing her arms. "I mean all I've done is watch you kill squirrels and climb a stupid tree."

Daryl bit at his thumbnail deep in thought contemplating on what he should do while Riley stood impatiently. "Here… follow me." He said finally as he marched further into the woods. Riley followed at his heel annoyed as to why he was taking so long to actually let her do something. They walked deeper into the woods together in silence. Riley watched Daryl as he inched through the woods protectively holding up his crossbow, wondering what was up his sleeve. "Daryl?!" She called out to him after not being able to take the silence any longer.

"What are we doing?" She said a little too loud once he turned to face her. "Good lord keep your voice down." Daryl scowled putting a finger to his lips to quiet her. "Well?" Riley asked lowering her voice still wanting an answer to her previous question. "Don't worry about it, just keep up the pace." He ordered her turning back around to continue to walk, leaving her no choice, but to follow.

They came finally to what Daryl had been searching for, a clearing, in the dense set of trees. Riley watched as Daryl moved silently around the clearing his bow up and ready to fire as he scoped it out making sure the area was clear. "Daryl?" Riley questioned keeping her voice low like she was told. "Okay… we're good." Daryl said placing his crossbow back on his shoulder once he was sure the tiny area was safe and clear. "Good for what?" Riley asked looking up towards him as he walked over to where she stood, at the edge of the clearing. "Hand me your pack." Daryl ordered nodding to the small red bag that clung to her sweaty back.

Obediently Riley shrugged the straps from her shoulders letting the bag fall to one arm so she could hand it off to Daryl. She held it up to him her tiny arm shaking at the weight of the pack. Daryl reached down quickly taking the pack and relieving her fragile arm from the weight. She watched as he unzipped the long black zipper running down the side of the bag. Daryl pulled out three empty bottles he had stored in the pack before they left. "Here… hold these." He said as he placed the glass bottles into her arms. She watched him in confusion as he still continued to rummage through the small red bag.

Riley's diamond blue eyes grew wide as Daryl's rough hand slowly rose holding a cold metal handgun. Daryl set the pack down beside his feet before pulling back the clip on the gun. "Daryl?" Riley spoke up innocently and a little frightened at the notion of a gun. Daryl than tucked the small piece of killing machinery into the side of his pants as he looked down to Riley seeing the look on her face. "Come on." He said gesturing her to hand him the bottles. She gave them to him willingly and followed him as he marched across the clearing to a nearby log. Riley watched as he placed the bottles evenly spaced out across the log. He than stood up, pulling the gun from its place against his hip.

"Daryl?" Riley looked up in confusion she had put the puzzle together, but wasn't sure about the reality of it. Daryl sighed before kneeling down to her and holding out the gun. "Look, this is gonna be just like the slingshot… you just aim and fire." His southern draw echoed as he held the gun out farther, only to have her push it away not wanting to touch it. "Ri, you gotta learn to protect yerself, now take it." Daryl said firmly, thrusting the gun to her immediately only to follow her shoving it away once again. "No… I have you to protect me, and-and Merle." She said quick and sincerely. Daryl looked down at the ground sighing and knowing the truth that after today they wouldn't be able to, he wouldn't be able to.

"Look Riley, Me and Merle ain't always gonna be there… things happen." Daryl said solemnly running a hand through his sweaty hair as he looked at her. A cold blank expression washed across her dirty sun kissed face. "No!" She shook her head furiously her blue eyes rimmed with hot tears. "You're always gonna be there… Daryl!" She said with a quiver not being able to comprehend any more loss. "Right Daryl? Always? You promise!" She ordered him as she poked a finger into his shoulder forcibly. Daryl sat there looking at her.

Her large blue eyes dug into his soul as she stared wanting him to make a promise he couldn't keep. "Ri the thing is…" He said taking one of her small hands in his. "The thing-the thing is Ri… when Merle-when he gets back, him and I are- we are-we are uhmm…" He began stuttering as he looked at her not being able to let the words, the truth, escape his lips. He stared at her trying to find the words before shaking his head.

"Me and Merle we- we are gonna cook up this squirrel and stay busy protectn' ya… okay?" He muttered out quickly, gaining a big grin across her face. "You promise though? Always?" She asked sincerely and he nodded. "Always." He whispered before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight and warm hug. He sighed as he placed a hand on her back gently rubbing the blue fabric of her shirt. He had lied to her… made a promise he knew was impossible to keep. Guilt rested in a pit at the bottom of his stomach as he hugged her. He wanted to tell her everything, to just march back to camp and let the women deal with the crying mess she would become over the news, but he just couldn't find it in his heart.

Daryl pulled her away and again held out the gun. "Now look wouldn't it be cool to see the look on Merle's face when he finds out that you know how to work a gun?" Daryl said with a smirk knowing that would spark her interest more than safety. Her face lit up at his statement letting a small sheepish grin escape her lips. "Are you sure you wanna see the look on Mrs. Grimes face when she finds out?" Riley raised her eyebrows laughing. Daryl laughed at her comment and nodded his head. "Yer one smart kid." He said ruffling her hair as she giggled. "But… I think I've got enough looks from her, I doubt one more will matter." He said laying the loaded gun into her small hands. "It's heavy." She stated as she held it up with both hands.

Daryl laughed at her weak arms trying to support the gun. "Don't worry those weak ass arms of yours will get built up in no time… So what do ya say, wanna learn to shoot this piece of shit?" Daryl asked grinning as she held the gun, her boney arms once again shuttering under the weight of the heavy machinery. She looked over at him and quickly nodded her head eagerly.

.o.o.

The little girl had a natural born gift for aiming Daryl thought as they marched once again through the woods to find a spot to camp for the night. It was growing dark and Daryl could see the small flashes of Georgia lightening bugs starting to peak around the trees. Riley walked triumphantly holding her head high. To Daryl's expectation she had missed her first shot, but she had quickly gotten a feel for it and every shot afterwards had been damn near perfect. The girl was a definite mystery to him. She was so innocent and happy all the time, but give her a chance and she'd whip something totally out of the blue shocking you that such a young girl could be capable of anything like it.

Riley felt successful and no longer useless and Daryl was glad. He had taught her skills that would help her survive in the future, a future without him in it. Besides the fact of teaching her how to shoot and protect herself he had also taught her a few snares to catch rabbits and opossums, plus a few tricks to help catch a clever coon that would outsmart any ordinary snare. They set up a few in the area and in the morning they'd check them. He let her set a few on her own to see if she was capable, they'd have to find out in the morning.

They stumbled upon another clearing and Daryl placed a hand in front of her issuing her to stop so he could make sure the area was clear. As she waited for him to get done she pulled out her slingshot taking aim at a helpless branch sticking from a large oak. The small stone hit its target with a quiet 'Kachunk' as a few shreds of mossy bark skinned off the branch. Daryl looked back at her with an annoyed glare as the stone fell a few feet away from him. He shook his head a grin coming from the corner of his mouth as he placed his crossbow on his shoulder. "We'll camp here its safe for what I can tell." Daryl nodded still looking around the dark woods as the sky grew a deeper and darker shade of purple.

"You sure?" Riley asked scoping the area with her eyes as well. "What if walkers come during the night?" She asked her eyes shining in the moonlight as they stared up at him. They hadn't ran into any walkers which Daryl was thankful for. They had managed to get through this apocalypse so far with Riley witnessing only a few of the undead being put out of their misery and Daryl wanted to keep it that way. The less death and gore she saw the better.

"Hey I told you I'd protect ya… right?" He asked sternly to get her mind off of the subject. She nodded, pleased with his response to her question. "Now get out those blankets, don't need you getting a cold… Lori will have my head." Daryl joked while he set out to gather some brush for a fire. He headed to the edge of the clearing as Riley kneeled down and pulled out the three blankets he had brought. One large blanket to lie across the ground and two small ones for him and her.

Daryl kneeled down his back facing Riley as she laid out the blankets. He grabbed dry twigs and leaves for kindling, nothing big though like logs. They only needed a small fire to remain unseen by any lurking creatures. Daryl filled his hands with the kindling he needed quickly. _'This'll do.' _He stated in his head before a familiar god awful scent filled his nostrils making him want to gag almost. His mind didn't register the smell until he heard the sound of a screaming little girl behind him. He turned quickly his eyes filling with horror as he watched Riley pointing the handgun at a walker five feet away from her.

"Daryl!" She screamed in terror, her arms shaking as she held the gun up. Her screams made the walker's lust grow as it moved faster in pace towards her growling. The little girl only closed her eyes not being able to shoot the once living human being. Her whole body was shaking in fear. "RI! MOVE!" Daryl yelled as she stood there. He was now holding up his crossbow, but couldn't get a good enough aim at the walker without hitting Riley. "Shit!" Daryl shouted tossing his bow to the ground and pulling out his knife. The walker than grabbed one of Riley's small arms making her drop the gun and shriek.

This was it Daryl thought in his mind as he watched the walker latch its filthy hands on her arm. The group was right he should've left her at camp, but he was selfish. Selfish, because he wanted one more night and now he was going to have the blood of a little girl on his hands. "NO!" Daryl screamed as the walker's yellow jagged teeth lowered to make ready for its bite. Without hesitation Daryl jumped tackling the walker to the ground. He didn't know whether or not he had made it in time. All that controlled him was his fury. He couldn't believe that it had the nerve to lay its dirty hands on her.

He plunged his long hunting blade into the hard skull of the walker repeatedly. Blood splattering his face as he screamed in anger. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as the image of Riley being attacked played over in his mind. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He screamed as he stabbed the head over and over. The skull quickly turned to blood, gore, and brain matter. He breathed heavily as he took one last plunge into the skull with his knife. Daryl's throat built up into a ball, Riley was in danger because of him.

Soft sobs erupted from behind him and he quickly turned his head. Riley sat on the forest floor her legs sprawled out in front of her as she sobbed staring at the bloody heap lying in front of Daryl. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably as she stared at the dead walker, not once looking at Daryl. "Riley?" Daryl whispered unsure of her condition. Her gaze fell upon him and she cried more. Daryl crawled towards her, but stopped as Riley scooted away from him frantically. "No!" She cried as she backed away quickly. "Ri?" He whispered to her, confused as to why she was acting that way. He reached a hand out and moved closer, but she kicked at him. "No stay away!" She sobbed crawling backwards through the grass to get away from him.

Daryl looked at his hands seeing the blood splattering them than back to Riley's terrified blue eyes. He wiped at his face more blood revealing itself. He than realized she wasn't afraid of the walker… she was afraid of him. She raised her handgun at him sobbing. "Ri—I-I…" He stuttered softly not knowing what to say as he remained within her sights. This was the first time she had witnessed the true carnage of a walker being killed. The other times they had been on the run and hadn't had time to process it. This slaughter she had plenty of time to process and it had been a brutal one at that.

"Ri I'm sorry." He whispered moving closer to her as she sobbed. He gently placed a hand on the barrel of the gun her hold on it loosening slowly. He carefully slid it out of her small hands and tossed it aside. He looked at her as she brought her knees to her chest and cried as she stared blankly back and forth at him and the now lifeless walker. "You bit?" He asked worried, not knowing whether or not he had stopped the walker in time. She shook her head no before lunging in to hug his neck in a warm embrace, tears coming immediately. She sobbed into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her gently rubbing her back in a soothing rhythm. "Shhhh now… I told you I'd protect ya."

.o.o.

TO BE CONTINUED:

_**NEXT WHAT DO YOU MEAN MERLE'S GONE?**_

_**So! Now that the story is back, after my computer problems, what did you guys think of Ch.2? Riley had her first changing point in this chapter with Daryl in the woods. She's growing into a little survivor now. Setting snares, climbing trees, shooting guns, gutting squirrels, hunting next to a crossbow wielding badass, and getting attacked by walkers! What the perfect life for an eleven year old little girl. You're gonna see her slowly change just like the rest of the group… is it wrong I find damaging a fictional little girl's childhood so fun? Maybe, but what the hell, it keeps you guys coming. Had our very first flashback this chapter… Note the flashbacks have no specific order like for example, this one was set during the start of the outbreak in Daryl's POV the next one might be a year before the outbreak, who knows. Not saying the next one will be a year before the outbreak, but you get my drift. Anyways like always review and I will bring you Chapter 3 here soon! **_

**_RIP Andrea_**

******_From_**

**_Season 1 Episode 2~ Guts_**

**_November 7, 2010_**

**_To_**

**_Season 3 Episode 16~ Welcome to the Tombs_**

**_March 31, 2013_**

******_-_**_I know how the safety works…_

Andrea

**_Even though you literally laid with the enemy I'll still miss you! I'm sorry you had to pay for your mistakes. You were a badass in both the comic and the show! You were with us from the beginning, say hi to Amy for us!_**

******_LOVE, J_**


End file.
